


Icy Forest

by Alaera



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, Female Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2018-05-15 17:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5792686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaera/pseuds/Alaera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hicca was tired of being treated as a disappointment of her father, a reminder of her mother, and an outcast of her classmates. She froze her heart from everyone and everything. It will take a boy with special abilities, a stubborn nature, kindness, and fascinating eyes to open her to people again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It begins...

**Author's Note:**

> My updates will be a little random because I am applying for college and taking college level classes. Sorry.

Hicca woke up to the sound of her father, Stoick, yelling that a letter arrived by owl mail. It took her a minute to process what he said and jumped out of bed. She ran down and grabbed the letter. It wasn't from Durmstrang or Beauxbatons. Surprisingly it was from Hogwarts. Her mother had attended Beauxbatons before disappearing and her father attended Durmstrang. Being asked to attend Hogwarts instead of the other two was unexpected, to say the least. Her father didn't mind as long as she attended a Wizarding school. Due to her learning self-control early on in her life, she rarely had magic accidents. Stoick assumed that her magic was poor even though she had two magical parents.  
  
Hicca was a beautiful child with wavy waist length brunette hair. She had green eyes that made one see a forest, but they were darkened every year her father was disappointed and her mother was missing. She was a little small for her age but would grow to be lithe. Her teeth were beautifully white but were just the slightest bit crooked. Her main attire consisted of an olive green blouse, brown slacks, and fur boots.  
  
Soon after the letter arrived Stoick took Hicca to Diagon Alley to buy her school supplies. They stopped by the wand shop and waited for her turn. She got onto the platform and put her hand out. It took a little time for the wand to come to her, but when it did, it almost knocked her over. The shopkeeper asked if she was okay before explaining what the wand was exactly. The wand that picked her was made of ivy wood and the core was dragon heartstrings-not unlike her mom's wand. The shopkeeper passed the wand to her and asked her to perform a spell. She picked an easy one and moved a couple boxes from one shelf to another. Her dad paid for the wand and they finished shopping.  
  
The day of her departure arrived and Hicca said her goodbyes to her father and her uncle Gobber. She hoped onto the train and sat in an empty compartment. The trip was mostly uneventful, except when a boy with a very different appearance entered her compartment. His hair was brown with white highlights. The most stunning feature were his eyes. One eye was brown, while the other eye was half Brown-half ice blue. He asked Hicca if he could join her and she said she didn't really care. He introduced himself as Jack. He explained that he was a child of a wizard and a muggle. Hicca warned him that while half-bloods were mostly accepted, they were still looked down upon. He thanked her for the information. She never told him her name and went back to looking out the window.  
  
When they final arrived Hicca left quickly and got on one of the many boats waiting for the first years. The boy with the interesting eyes followed her and got on too. He looked around in amazement as they left the dock and started to move towards the castle known as Hogwarts. Hicca and Jack were one of the first boats to arrive at the castle. They stood to the side waiting for the rest of the first years to arrive. Once everyone was there, they walked into the school to a set of large doors. They were told that this was the Great Hall and that they were going to be separated into four houses-Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. They then entered the Great Hall.  
  
As always they went in order of last name. The boy with the fascinating eyes went up, she found out that his full name was Jackson Overland-Frost. He was organized into the Slytherin house, he looked slightly confused and excited. Her turn soon came up and she walked up with a grace that she seemed to lack at home. She sat on the stool and waited for the hat to place her. It was having a hard time picking a house. It explained that she was cunning enough to be in Slytherin but loyal enough to be a Hufflepuff. She was exceptionally brave, making her a candidate for Gryffindor too. But what stood out the most was her intellect. The hat believed out of the four houses Ravenclaw would be the best choice for the girl. The Sorting Hat announced her as a Ravenclaw and she got up and walked to her table.  
  
That was five years ago, Hicca was now sixteen and a well-known ice queen. As she got older Hicca became a beautiful girl. She walked with confidence but rejected every guy that asked her out. Currently, Hicca was walking quickly down the hall as the first day was about to begin for the school year. She entered and sat in her usual spot. She ignored the headmaster as he went through the usual speech and the usual sorting ceremony. It wasn't until she heard him say something about new schedules did she pay attention. He announced that Slytherin and Gryffindor would not be sharing classes anymore. It would be Ravenclaw and Slytherin from now on. Gryffindor would be sharing classes with Hufflepuff. Hicca was happy that the rivalry between Slytherin and Gryffindor would calm down some. It interrupted her studies when they fought and it really didn't help her quidditch training. Last year she became her team's seeker and almost won the cup.  
  
She finished her dinner and went to bed for the day. She was leaving the Grand Hall when a hand grabbed her arm. She paused for a minute and turned to find out that Frost had grabbed her. He lifted his hands up in surrender when she gave him a glare from hell.  
  
"What do you want from me? "She spoke curtly.  
  
He chuckled before taking, "I was wondering if you would give this poor male a chance to ask you out?  
  
She looked right into his eyes and replied, "No. " That was all she said before she turned back around and walked to the Ravenclaw tower


	2. A Frosty Reception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to learn a little about Jack and the reason he finally confessed.

Jack was five when he first discovered he was a wizard. He was playing with his dad waiting to meet his new sibling. Jack was sure that the baby was a girl and was so excited to meet get that he had his first magical incident. He accidentally frosted the ground he was running on and made his dad slip. He just started to freak out when his dad got up and told him that everything was fine. No one was hurt and it was an accident. His father then explained that this was a secret that couldn't leave the family or be told to the baby until they were old enough. Jack was fine with that. At the time, he had brown hair and brown eyes. Or at least he did until his magic started to show signs of specialization in all types of winter magic. His hair then slowly gained stands of white and his eyes slowly turned blue with each spell.  
  
When he was eleven, he got a letter inviting him to Hogwarts to learn magic properly. His dad was ecstatic for him and his mother and sister were happy that he got to go but sad that he was leaving for a couple months. His dad took Jack to Diagon Alley, where he saw a pretty girl walking next to a large man. He tried to talk to her, but never got the chance. He got to meet her again on the trains to Hogwarts but was met with a frosty reception instead. He rode in the same car and the same boat, but didn't really hear much from her. He couldn't even get her to tell him her name. He was thankful for the advice that she gave him (as it ended up helping him for the next couple years) and was excited when he saw the castle. In the back of his mind, he was really happy that she didn't care that his hair and eyes were different. At least he thought so since she didn't exactly say no when he sat down with her.  
  
The next five years he tried to ask her out but they didn't have any classes together. Luckily, she rejected every guy that asked her out. Now he just needed to figure out how to get her to say yes. He thought of hundreds of ways to ask her out and knew none of them would work. When the headmaster announced that the Slytherin and Ravenclaw would have classes together, it made Jack happy. He decided to see if Hicca still remembered him and confess his love to her. He was met with an answer that made him shiver. A simple no that was coated in ice and locked with steel. Jack felt and saw little joy in Hicca. He decided it was his job and challenge to bring it to her.  
  
He received his schedule and after talking to a teacher that he was friends with he got a copy of Hicca's too. She had taken the same exact classes as him, including care of magical creatures.  
  
Jack went to bed thinking of ways to make first green eyes glimmer and an ice queen laugh. He hoped that whatever had caused the girl to close up could be solved by him. If only he knew how much had hurt her over the years and who had hurt her. 


	3. A Scaly Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hicca explains her life outside of Hogwarts and introduces a new scaly friend. She gains another new friend, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I've been gone for so long. School and life got in the way. I also lost my inspiration to write, but I finally got it back and plan to finish this story and other ones within the year.

Another year, another day. Hicca was neither happy or sad that she was down to two years of wizarding school. Sure, she got to meet Toothless, the last NightFury alive. He had taken a shine to her when she was exploring the Forbidden Forest alone in her fourth year. She wasn’t supposed to be there, but she loved the life of the forest and always related better to magical creatures, then her fellow peers. When Hicca wanted a quiet moment alone she would go in there and after that terrifying summer two years ago, it was the only place she could stop her panic attacks from overtaking her.

Toothless had helped her open up a lot and when she learned how to transmogrify Toothless into a cat, she started to bring him with her to school and home. She talked to Dumbledore beforehand though and explained the situation to him and he approved of her having Toothless. Toothless was the perfect partner and protected her from as much pain as possible. When Hicca returned to Berk after she turned fifteen, she brought Toothless with her and for the first time in a long time, it didn’t hurt to be home.

Stoick still looked at her with disappointment as she was not his ideal daughter, but Toothless helped keep the pain from overtaking her. She kept quiet when she got home and studied in front of her dad. But when she could get away, she would allow Toothless to be in his dragon form and would fly with him to escape reality. She would stay in the sky for hours just to get the fresh breath of air that she needed to escape her father. She would then return to Berk with Toothless in his cat form and help Gobber in the forge.

Even though Hicca would disappear for hours on end Gobber never questioned where she was or why her cat was never more than ten feet away. Gobber just accepted it as normal. He was more of a father figure than Stoick ever was to her. It was Gobber that explained the changes in her body, congratulated her on good grades, and reprimanded her for misbehavior. He took care of her and saw more of Hicca than her own father. Stoick was the chief of Berk and used that as an excuse not to come home most days until late while leaving early too. Due to his behavior around her, the villagers would often treat her as a pariah and the other teens would harshly make fun of her.

Before she meant Toothless, Hicca had accumulated countless scars on her arms and her favored blouse turned into a long sleeve shirt. Gobber tried to help her, but he didn’t understand and only made her feel worse with his utterly terrible advice. Toothless was Hicca’s first true connection to life and he helped cheer her help in her most morose moments. He stopped her when she would glance at a knife or razor and cuddled with her when she needed to cry. He was her rock in life.

During the summer between Hicca’s fourth and fifth year, Hicca had gone exploring in the local village forest like usual, but this was not a normal day. Soon after Hicca had left the village for the forest did a report that a Dementor had entered Berk’s lands and was specifically somewhere in the forest. Hicca was walking to the cove with Toothless sleeping on her shoulders when suddenly she heard a Dementor. She quickly grabbed her wand from her boot and transmogrified Toothless back into his dragon form. While he was changing, the Dementor grabbed her shin from behind and dragged her down. She tried to fight back, but all she ended up doing is getting her leg completely torn up. Toothless attacked the Dementor and she finally got her leg free.

Toothless tore up the Dementor and grabbed Hicca. He took her to the edge of the village and she transmogrified him back into a cat and yelled for Gobber. Astrid, who was nearby, saw her and ran to grab her dad and Gobber. All three of them came running to her and Gobber picked her up to take her to the Elder for immediate treatment. Stoick ran with him and questioned Hicca on what happened.

“I fell down a cliff near Raven’s Point and managed to walk to the edge of the village before it became too much.” She explained

Stoick looked disappointed that it was another bout of clumsiness that caused her to get injured. He thought she was finally getting better at magic and had a magical accident instead of tripping off a cliff. If only he knew the truth, but hiccup had to hide the fact that she got attacked by a dementor or else she would need to explain how she got away. In doing so, she would have exposed Toothless and gotten him killed.

She managed to pull through okay, but her leg was covered in scars and her dad was still ever disappointed in her. Toothless stayed by her side and Astrid started to talk to her a bit. Hicca was a little suspicious at the kindness that Astrid was showing but never said anything. Astrid slowly got her to open up and they became tentative friends. No further as Hicca had a hard time adjusting trusting others.

If only her mom was still around to give advice and help her, but Valka had disappeared years ago. Hicca still wondered what had happened to her mom. Oh well, with a new year starting at Hogwarts Hicca needed to focus on studying.


	4. Not an Update

Sorry to inform everyone, but I will be not writing my stories on Archive of our own anymore. I will be moving them to Wattpad. If you would like to follow me, my username is still Alaera. My subname is @hiccathenightfury.


End file.
